Guys Night!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The girls are having 'girls only' pool party! That means the guys are stuck in Geoff's room and they aren't too happy about it...Oh, and they're pretty sure these girls are hitting on them! This just causes more problems with the guys.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The guys really hated the girls right now. They reserved the pool for a 'girls only pool party' and all the guys were pissed off for different reasons. Justin was mad because he wanted to go and sun tan and Alejandro was missing the chance to flirt with any girl who would still speak to him. Duncan didn't give a shit about the party, he just didn't like the fact that Chris was allowed to supervise the party and he left the girls take over! Harold was angry that the majority weren't wearing sunscreen and Lightning was mad that Jo got invited. So, Geoff decided to have a guys only party...In his bedroom at the playa.

"This is so gay!" Duncan rolled his eyes and glared at Geoff. "Girls have parties in their bedrooms! Guys don't do this!"

"What else did you want me to do?" Geoff asked him "I'm trying to make the best of this! I'm going crazy without Bridgette!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Cody agreed "This is the first time Sierra left me alone in forever! It feels really strange."

"I don't even get it." Trent sighed "Why the heck would Chris let the girls have the whole playa?"

"Do the math Einstein." Noah rolled his eyes. "Chris likes hot girls, so get the guys in a room and let the girls have the pool and you're bound to get at least 4 girls who are going to be wearing skimpy bikini's."

"Still." Mike added in. "They need to pick ONE spot! They shouldn't be allowed to come in and out all the time!"

"It's like they're rubbing it in because we can't go to the sha-party!" Lightning agreed "That dude Jo sure fooled Chris though! I say we all beat that Jo guy up when he gets back!"

"You do know Jo is a girl, right?" Brick asked him.

"That's just what he wants you to sha-think so he can go to the party!" Lightning smacked Brick "Idiot."

"You're room location sucks." Scott told him as he glanced out the window. "You aren't even near the pool! why would you have the party here?!"

"I can see a corner of the pool from my room." Tyler told them.

"Like that's going to do any good." Noah told them.

"It's better than nothing." Cody told them. "At least if we went to Tyler's room we could see the girls walk by! Especially Gwen..."

"Excuse you?" Duncan glared at him.

"I meant Lindsay!" Cody quickly changed his mind.

"What?" Tyler glared at Cody.

"I meant Courtney!" Cody started to sweat as Trent glared at him. "Ok...Heather?"

"Try again, Amigo!" Alejandro glared at Cody.

"Fine! I like boobs! Not a specific girl but just boobs in general." Cody crossed his arms. "Is everyone happy with that answer?"

"Hey guys! Do you wanna play twister?" Geoff asked them "I can turn up the music and we can have a better party then the girls!"

"Yeah, cause girls are stupid and it's better to just have a guys only twister game!" Owen happily agreed.

"Let's not." Trent sighed "I don't want to get tangled in a knot with you people."

"C'mon where is the positivity, people?!" Geoff asked them.

"Let's not play a gay game with only guys and then we'll talk." Scott smirked at him.

"I'm up for video games." Sam suggested.

"No!" Alejandro told him.

"Monopoly?" DJ suggested.

"Nah..." Cameron sighed. "Do you guys wanna watch TV?"

"What do you wanna sha-watch?" Lightning asked.

"My favorite Spanish soap opera!" Alejandro suggested "It's a classic tale abou-"

"No!" everyone else yelled at him.

"Cartoons?" Harold suggested.

"What kind of cartoons?" Tyler asked him. "Anime? Or like the Flinstones?"

"Oh, do you know what was a good show?" Mike asked the guys. "The Jetsons!"

"I want to watch modern cartoons!" Cody insisted. "How about the regular show or family guy?"

"Porn?" Justin suggested.

"Oh, look Total Drama World Tour is on!" Geoff went to the channel "Let's watch us!"

"You weren't even in that season." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but the songs were really catchy!" Geoff agreed.

"Oh look, it's the episode where Alejandro kissed your girlfriend." Duncan smirked and Alejandro glared at him.

"Let's not talk about this..." Alejandro quickly changed the subject. "Geoff, this is your party, I think you should get us chips!"

"Dude, the girls have all the snacks down there." Geoff sighed. "If I do there Chef is going to hit me...again!"

"Vending Machine?" Cody suggested.

"Fine." Geoff sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the party the girls were having a blast and Chris of course was watching them. Chef was grilling the food and the girls were actually having a good time. They were playing popular songs on repeat. They have been listening to 'Call me maybe' for over an hour and they were at the point they were all singing and dancing to it.

"This is so fun!" Gwen was drinking a soda by the hot tub with Leshawna and Bridgette. "I never knew how much more fun this place could be without the guys around."

"I know right!" Bridgette agreed. "Everyone is getting along! I think the guys are the ones that start the drama!"

"I know, right!" Leshawna agreed "Harold is always hitting on me and then I feel really bad that I don't wanna date him and Chris always edits it to make me look like a horrible person!"

"I told you that boys are stupid." Heather walked up to them "See? No Alejandro around to flirt and no Duncan around to stir up trouble with Courtney and Gwen...Everyone is happy!"

"How's Sierra holding up?" Bridgette asked

"Oh, she's hanging out with that girl Dawn over there." Heather told them. "Something about a new blog."

The girls turned their attention to the new girl Zoey who was heading inside for something. They wanted to make sure she was okay and having fun.

"You okay, girl?" Leshawna yelled to her.

"Yeah!" Zoey turned around and smiled. "I'm just going to dry my hair off! I'll be right back!"

* * *

Zoey walked into the lobby of the playa and walked up to the elevator while Geoff happened to be getting on the elevator with his hands full of chips. Zoey awkwardly looked around the elevator. She had never spoken to Geoff before in her entire life and he looked busy holding his chips so she just decided to sing that catchy song from the party.

_"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! but here's my number, so call me maybe!" _Zoey smiled at Geoff as the elevator door opened on her floor and she stepped out. Once the elevator door shut Geoff said out loud.

"Oh shit, that girl is into me!" Geoff said "What the heck do I do?"

* * *

Geoff quickly got off the elevator and had to think what he was going to do! Who should he tell? Duncan? Trent? Tyler? Cody? Owen? Geoff had no clue what the hell he was going to do, he barely even knew this girl but she sounded like she was being flirty! When he got to the door he didn't know who to ask for help so he rambled off the first name that popped into his head.

"Scott!" Geoff yelled in the doorway. "I need you to come out here now!"

"Are you kidding me?" Scott asked him.

"No! Come here." Geoff rushed Scott out the door and slammed it shut.

"You know that one girl?" Geoff asked him. "That red head!"

"That crazy whacko Izzy?" Scott asked.

"No! the one from your season!" Geoff told him. "Uh...Zoey?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Scott smirked.

"She's trying to seduce me!" Geoff told him "She wants me to call her...Maybe! Like it's my choice and I don't know what to do!"

"Do you like her?" Scott asked him.

"No! I love Bridgette!" Geoff told him.

"Problem solved." Scott rolled his eyes. "Get over it!"

Scott and Geoff walked back into the room and everyone turned and looked at them.

"What was that all about?" Justin asked.

"Nothing." Scott smirked at Geoff who was freaking out on his bed.

"You forgot to get the pretzels." Cameron told him. "I really wanted the pretzels!"

"I'm not going back out there!" Geoff told them. "Scott? You go!"

"Seriously?" Scott groaned. "Fine, I'll get the damn pretzels!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the girls party everyone was still singing the song! It was really catchy and they were really into it. Chris was getting annoyed with the song and the girls but he was however looking at several of the girls and it was making a few of them uncomfortable.

"Chris keeps staring at me." Courtney rolled her eyes. "What should I do?"

"Who cares?" Beth told her "Chris always looks at the girls."

"Why else would he be chaperoning this party?" Leshawna smirked.

"I think we should all go and push Chef in the pool!" Izzy laughed. "Anyone else in?"

"Hell yeah, I'm down for that!" Leshawna agreed "Courtney, you in?"

"I'm going to go and find some pants." Courtney glanced over at Chris "I'll be back..."

* * *

Scott was getting the stupid pretzels now just as Courtney was getting on the elevator.

"What floor are you going to?" Courtney asked.

"3." Scott told her and Courtney pressed the button for him.

Courtney was really bored and had no desire to talk to Scott at all. So she started to hum the lyrics to 'call me maybe' because when it's on repeat for 2 hours you get it stuck in your head. Courtney sang the last few words.

_"So, call me maybe!" _

Luckily it was his stop on the elevator and he quickly got out.

"Bye!" Courtney waved. "It was nice seeing you!"

* * *

Scott was freaking out now. Geoff was right! But now Courtney was into him? He wanted to tell Geoff just how right he was! He ran back into the room and threw the pretzels into Justin's lap.

"Geoff! Hallway, right now!" Scott demanded and Geoff stepped out into the hallway.

"You were totally right!" Scott told him.

"She hit on you too?" Geoff asked.

"No, not Zoey!" Scott sighed. "Courtney!"

"Seriously?" Geoff was amazed by this. The two of them got suddenly quiet when Duncan came out the door along with Noah and Lightning.

"What are you two talking about?" Duncan asked him.

"Nothing!" Both of them quickly said.

"Spill it!" Noah rolled his eyes. "You two keep leaving the room like you're having a secret affair!"

"We may be, dude!" Geoff told them. "Zoey wants me to call her!"

"Courtney wants me to do the same!" Scott said "She's attractive and everything, I think I want to date her."

"You wouldn't stand a chance with her." Duncan laughed. "They actually spoke to you?"

"Yeah!" Geoff told them. "In the Elevator!"

"Okay, I'll bite." Duncan sighed. "I will go down to the elevator and see what's going on, if Noah agrees to go with me."

"Good, because we're kinda outta Sha-soda!" Lightning told them.

* * *

Back at the girls party. Izzy was changing the lyrics to call me maybe and laughing like an idiot about it! Everyone honestly was getting super annoyed. So, Heather 'Accidentally' pushed her into the pool. Izzy just laughed until she realized that she lost her swimming bottoms again. Chris enjoyed the view as Izzy went to go back in the playa to change out of her swimsuit. She borrowed Dakota's towel and didn't even bother getting the bottoms out, instead covering bottom half in the towel.

Izzy walked into the lobby to see Noah and Duncan pretending to make a selection in the vending machine. Izzy hasn't see the guys all day. When she went to get on the elevator both Noah and Duncan quickly got on behind her.

"Hey guys!" Izzy laughed "Having fun?"

"Not really." Noah rolled his eyes. "We're stuck in Geoff's room for the night!"

"Oh, I know what would be fun!" Izzy clapped "Hey, I just met you and I am crazy! So here's my beach towel, I have no swim trunks, because I was lazy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Izzy, you don't have any pants on..." Duncan tried to be polite and look away.

"Yeah, I know!" Izzy laughed. "You want to keep the towel?"

* * *

The door opened and Duncan and Noah were on the floor they were supposed to be on. They walked back into the room and Geoff and Scott just looked at them.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"Izzy gave us her towel." Noah threw it at Scott "She didn't say anything. She just exposed herself to Duncan and myself."

"Wait what?" Mike asked.

"The girls are asking us out." Duncan told him. "They're using this weird pickup line about calling them!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Cody told them. "The girls are asking you guys out?! Elevator here I come!"

"No!" Alejandro told them "I'll go."

"Why should you get to go?" Justin asked him.

"Because they already hate me?" Alejandro smirked "None of them would dream of using a pick up line on me!"

"He's right." Brick sighed. "Okay, go and see what happens."

* * *

Back at the girls party Heather was getting really tired and wanted to go to her room and take a nice hot shower. She told the girls she had fun and she was going to bed and that they should do it more often. Heather approached the elevator to find that Alejandro was there. He pressed the button for Heather who got on and he followed.

"How was the party?" Alejandro asked her.

"It was fine." Heather rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because the ladies were hogging the pool all night." Alejandro smirked at her. "So, don't you have something you want to ask me?"

"No." Heather yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"So, you don't want me to call you?" Alejandro asked her.

"Why would I?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Because you want me to call you...maybe?" Alejandro smirked at her.

"No, I don't want you to call me." Heather laughed "Why would you think that?"

"Look Heather, I know about the pickup line the girls are using!" Alejandro told her "Am I not worthy?"

"Pick up line?" Heather laughed. "Do you mean, Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe?"

"YES!" Alejandro pointed at her "The guys have been talking about the girls using it on them all night!"

"You guys are stupid." Heather laughed "Those are the lyrics to a song that we were singing all night! If you don't believe any of the girls, ask Chef and Chris!"

"Will you tell the others?" Alejandro asked her.

"No." Heather laughed. "Oh and Hey, I already know you, so this isn't crazy, you're not getting my number so don't call me ever."

Heather got off the elevator and Alejandro felt stupid.

* * *

Alejandro opened the door and glared at Geoff and Duncan and every guy in the room who was now wondering why these girls were hitting on them. Mike was mad at Geoff when he found out and Scott was actually thinking about calling Courtney. Tyler was hoping Lindsay wouldn't dump him and use that line on another guy.

"Well?" Duncan asked "Did you get flirted with too?"

"They weren't hitting on us." Alejandro sat on the bed. "Heather told me that they were song lyrics and the girls have been singing the lyrics all night.

"Heather's right." Trent agreed "Boys are stupid."

"We made a mistake is all." Noah rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know?!"

"True." Justin agreed. "Mistakes happen."

"So, now what?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to call Courtney." Scott smirked.

"I'll kill you if you try!" Trent started smacking Trent.

"Guys!" Geoff told them "Enough fighting! Let's just do something fun like truth or dare!"

"This is officially the worst party ever." Sam rolled his eyes and continued to play his game. Everyone was now bored and felt stupid. They all went back to their own rooms. Heather later told the girls what the guys thought and the girls laughed at how stupid the guys were.

* * *

**There was no reason at all why I wrote this or even decided it would be a good idea. So yeah. it's done. I enjoyed writing the boys party more. **


End file.
